Each Other
by CONTINUUM9
Summary: When Alex Whitmore dies in a devastating car accident, he becomes a lost spirit. After accidentally possessing Cory Mathews, it sets in motion a chain of events that could change the way we see Cory and Topanga's relationship forever. Rated M for language and sexuality.


**NOTE: I wrote this a long time ago. I recently found it on my external hard drive and thought I'd upload it to see what people thought. I take off of several episodes from season 7, so if you're a fan of the show you may recognize some dialogue. Leave a review letting me know what you think! **

EACH OTHER

Chapter 1: Trapped

Alex stood in the drop off zone of the Philedelphia International Airport. An accident had occurred. A young man was hit by a speeding taxi and knocked unconscious. A pool of blood had formed under his head. A crushed guitar and severage bags lay on the ground a few feet away from him. Alex could barely see what was happening. Paramedics crouded around the victim and cut open his shirt to apply a defibrillator. A young woman stood by them covering her mouth with tears streaming down her face. She had long blonde hair and a fair complexion. It was his sister.

"Cindy!" yelled Alex. She didn't hear him.

"Mam, what's your name?" asked a paramedic.

"Cindy." she replied.

"Do you know this man, Cindy?" asked a paramedic. Cindy nodded her head.

"Yes, he's my brother." said Cindy through choked breaths.

"What's his name?" asked a paramedic.

"His name is Alex. Alex Whitmore." she replied. Alex's eyes grew wide.

"That's not possible."

he thought to himself.

"Cindy! I'm over here! I'm fine!" he yelled waving his hands. Cindy didn't respond. The paramedics moved and Alex saw the victim on the ground. He had short blond hair and tan skin. Alex recognized the victim. It was him.

"What the fuck?" asked Alex walking forward as the paramedics tried to shock him back to life. Cindy watched helplessly beside them.

"Alex, wake up." she said. "Don't leave me, please."

"Some one get her out of here." said a paramedic. A cop came and escorted her away. The paramedics continued to shock Alex with the defibrillator. After several attempts they had to stop.

"He's lost too much blood." said a paramedic solemnly.

"Note time of death." said another paramedic before slowly packing up the defibrillator.

"Hey, don't stop. You have to keep going." said Alex watching them. "Hey assholes, are you listening to me?"

The paramedics covered him with a sheet. Cindy screamed at the news that he had died. A cop tried to console her as she cried.

"I can't die. I'm all she has." said Alex as he put a hand on a paramedic's shoulder. His hand went right through.

They put Alex into the back of the ambulance and Cindy crawled in beside him. She grabbed his limp hand and sobbed as they drove off.

"Come back!" yelled Alex as he chased the ambulance. "Don't leave! I'm still here!"

He couldn't catch up to it. Alex stood in the middle of the street as people began to disperse and continue their lives as if they hadn't seen a dead man lying in the street. A car drove toward Alex and passed right through his body.

"What now?" he asked himself. "Isn't there supposed to be a white light or something? Where the fuck am I supposed to go?"

xxxxxxx

Inside at baggage claim, newlyweds Cory and Topanga Mathews were waiting for their luggage.

"There it is." said Topanga pointing to her suitcase. Cory grabbed it and hung it on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Pennbrook?" asked Cory. "It's not too late to change our minds."

"Cory, we've talked about this. We can't stay on our honeymoon forever." said Topanga as they walked to the exit.

"You're right." said Cory. "It's time for us to resume our boring lives as college students."

"Married college students." said Topanga. Cory smiled as they left the airport. Topanga noticed several cop cars leaving.

"I hope everything is okay." said Cory as he and Topanga walked down the sidewalk. Alex walked toward them passing through several people.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Alex asked before walking into Cory. Alex didn't pass through him. He was stuck inside his body. Cory stopped walking. Alex could feel himself take over Cory's body and looked at his hands.

"How the hell?" asked Alex looking at himself. Topanga turned around when she noticed Cory wasn't following her.

"Cory?" she asked. "Are you coming?"

Alex tilted his head and looked at her. Was she talking to him?

"Uhhh." said Alex. His voice sounded like Cory.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" asked Topanga.

"Yes?" said Alex unsure of himself. A cab pulled up beside them and Topanga opened the door to the backseat. Alex slowly walked toward her and gave the baggage to the cab driver who put them in the trunk. He crawled inside the cab next to Topanga. She grabbed hold of his hand and smiled at him. Alex grew stiff and looked forward.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

"Uhm." said Alex. He saw himself in the rearview mirror, but it wasn't him. It was a man with curly brown hair. He leaned forward in his seat and lifted his hand to touch his hair.

"Pennbrook." said Topanga looking at Alex. He leaned back in his seat.

"So, are you two newlyweds?" asked the cab driver as he pulled away.

"How could you tell?" asked Topanga smiling.

"Your husband looks scared shitless." said the cab driver. "That's how I looked afer I got married."

"What?" asked Topanga confused.

"Don't worry, son. That feeling will pass." said the cab driver. Alex gave him a nervous smile and ignored the look Topanga gave him. He was scared shitless. He saw himself die and was now stuck inside a stranger's body. Alex quietly stared out of the window as they drove toward Pennbrook.

xxxxxxx

Topanga opened the door to her apartment to see her roomates Angela and Rachel sitting at the kitchen table. Alex followed her in.

"Hey there married girl." said Rachel.

"Hello." said Topanga as she put her bags on the couch. Alex quietly took in his surroundings before picking up her bags.

"Where's our bedroom? I'll go put our bags away." said Alex. Rachel and Angela exchanged looks.

"Oh boy." said Rachel. Topanga looked at her.

"Why did she say _oh boy?"_ asked Topanga.

"Oooh, boy." said Angela.

"Why did she said _Oooh, boy?"_ asked Topanga pointing at Angela. As soon as she finished talking, Shawn entered the room in his bathrobe.

"Hey Angela, I tried your bodywash. I smell like peaches." said Shawn tossing a towel over his shoulder. Alex stood beside him and stared.

"Listen, uh, Topanga?" said Shawn. Alex looked at Topanga. He had no idea what her name was and was surprised when he heard it.

"I packed up all the stuff from your room and I put it right there." said Shawn pointing to the boxes next to Topanga.

"Why would you do that?" asked Topanga.

"'Cause it was in the way when I moved into the room." said Shawn. Topanga looked at him.

"Why would you move into the room?" asked Topanga.

"Because I live here now, and you don't...right?" said Shawn. Alex walked back toward Topanga.

"Wait, we don't live here?" he asked her. "I thought you said we lived here?"

"You moved into MY room?!" asked Topanga to Shawn. Alex looked at her.

"I thought you knew." said Shawn.

"I can't believe you gave him my room!" said Topanga to Rachel and Angela.

"Topanga, sweety, you two are married. We thought you'd have your own place for when you got back." said Rachel. Topanga looked at Alex.

"What about our old dorm?" asked Shawn. "It should still be reserved for Cory. Do you still have the keys?"

Alex checked his pockets and found a set of keys.

"Let's go." said Alex before turning to leave. He walked out of the aparment without saying goodbye. Topanga glanced at Shawn before following him out.

"We're sorry Topanga." said Angela.

"It's okay." said Topanga quietly before shutting the door behind her.


End file.
